Warriors The Great Escape
by bratattack100
Summary: Can the cats escape. Or will they fight?
1. Cat Names

Thunderclan

Leader: Honeystar.

Deputy: Forestflight.

Medicine Cat: Redleaf.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Gooselily.

Elders: Mouselick, Goose.

Senior Warriors: Flightwing, Willowblow, Dandylion, Sandtoe.

Warriors: Hopewing, Boneflight, Nettlewing.

Apprentices: Redpaw, Bluepaw, Opalpaw.

Kits: Hopekit, Nestlekit, Flightkt.

Queens: Lilyflower (Nestlekit and Flightkit's mom, mate Flightwing), Minnowcat (Hopekit's mom, mate Boneflight).

Mates: Lilyflower + Flightwing, Minnowcat + Boneflight.

Shadowclan

Leader: Bonestar.

Deputy: Crushvine.

Medicine Cat: Firewing.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Onepaw.

Elders: Heavenestle.

Senior Warriors: Vinestick, Waterfrog, Jumpleap.

Warriors: Damagebone, Stampede, Jumboleap.

Apprentices: Foxpaw, Bloodpaw, Seniorpaw.

Kits: Dovekit, Goosekit, Nostrilkit.

Queens: Loveheap (Goosekit, Dovekit, and Nostrilkit's mom, mate Waterfrog)

Mates: Loveheap + Waterfrog, Vinestick + Jumpleap.

Windclan

Leader: Berrystar.

Deputy: Jupiterplanet.

Medicine Cat: Greyleaf.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Vineclimb.

Elders: Toungloop, Flightsaw.

Senior Warriors: Goosebump, Foxleap, Foxleaf.

Warriors: Youthvine, Greengrass, Grassdoom.

Apprentices: Foxpaw, Hoverpaw, Lovepaw.

Kits: Readykit, Fortresskit, Greenkit.

Queens: Vinekelp (Readykit's mom, mate Foxleap), Forseejump (Fortresskit and Greenkit's mom, mate Goosebump).

Mates: Vinekelp + Foxleap, Forseejump + Goosebump, Honeystar + Forestflight.

Riverclan

Leader: Minnowstar.

Deputy: Mistylight.

Medicine Cat: Minnowpool.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Waterpool.

Elders: Waterfox.

Senior Warriors: Bendcurve, Jumpstart, Kicktail.

Warriors: Tallpine, Pinetree, Oakflight, Squirreltail.

Apprentices: Reedpaw, Kelppaw, Seedpaw, Trooppaw.

Kits:

Queens:

Mates: Qquirrltail + Tallpine.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Honeystar sat on the Highrocks and announced a meeting.

"Cats of Thunderclan. The evening patrol reported to me that there have been sights of dogs on our land over by the river heading this way. I would like Flightwing, Boneflight, and Dandylion to go and chase it out of our territory. Meanwhile patrols will continue." Honeystar nodded her head for the meeting to be dismissed, and jumped off of the rocks into her den.

The three cats padded out of camp to chase off the dogs.

"Bet you can't jump to this tree to the next." Dandylion challenged Boneflight.

"Bet I can!" Boneflight mewed.

"Honestly you two act like kits." Flightwing sighed while the two played. "Ahem, the dogs." Flightwing reminded them soon after.

"Sorry." Said the two others at the same time.

"The dogs have gotten into camp!" Came a yowl from a cat in camp.

"See what you two have done! If you were not fooling around the dogs would not be in camp now!" Flightwing spat at the two angerlie. The dogs bounded into camp, knocking over dens and damaging them in anyway possible. Cats screeched and claws went flying. Everywhere cats were running and shooting up trees. After a while, a patrol chased them out of camp.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The whole clan was fixing up the dens that the dogs had hurt. Meanwhile Flightwing, Dandylion, and Boneflight were doing extra jobs for playing around when they were supposed to be chasing off the dogs. "I can't believe this!" Flightwing growled as he picked a tick off of Mouselick.

"I am doing an apprentice job when I wasn't even the one playing around!"

The two medicine cats Readleaf, and Gooselily were doing very much hard work repairing up the cats that got hurt by the dogs.

"Flightwing you are leading the morning patrol with Willowblow, Redpaw, and Nettlewing." Honeystar mewed from the leader's den. Flightwing said goodbye to the two others and bounded off the lead the patrol. Boneflight and Dandylion looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Dandylion wondered if Boneflight had the same feelings for her as she did for him. Later after picking ticks and fleas off of the elders pelts, they were free of their punishment. Dandylion started to remember that Boneflight had a mate and that they would never work out together. She walked sadly into her den and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dandylion awoke the next morning feeling dazed. She walked out of her den and grabbed a mouse from the Fresh Kill Pile; eating it viciously. Boneflight grabbed a mouse too and lay by her. "Hi." He said, sounding tired.

"Hello." She said back.

They looked at each other, then continued eating. She buried the bones after she polished the mouse off, and then walked away to hunt. Seeing a mouse, she got in her position. Crouching low and curving her back. She pounced onto the mouse, it squeaked as she gave it a killing bite. After hunting a vole and a squirrel, she plopped all three down on the Kill Pile. Nestlekit and Hopekit zoomed by, knocking over many cats.

"Hey come back!" Yelled one of the queens from the nursery, chasing after the squealing kits. Honeystar emerged from her den, a big scar on her forehead. Bowed her head to Dandylion, then walked off to talk to Forestflight.

"I feel horrible about the dog." Said Boneflight from behind.

"Me too." Said Dandylion. Both went to bed that day early, with tears flooding through the forest.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Flightwing was gathering twigs when she saw Dandylion.

"Hi" said Flightwing.

"Hello Flightwing" said Dandylion. Flightwing walked to the fresh kill pile and took a mouse. "Boneflight! Boneflight!" Minnowcat yowled.

"He is on a patrol Minnowcat." Mewed Flightwing.

"Oh, sorry for the racket I made." Minnowcat apologized and walked away. Flightwing shook her head and continued eating her mouse. Boneflight emerged a few hours later with fresh kill in his mouth. He set it down in the kill pile and walked over to Minnowcat. Minnowcat and Boneflight talked a while, and then walked away together sharing a mouse. Flightwing sighed as she saw the hurtful look in Dandylions eyes, she knew that Dandylion liked Boneflight. She shook her head to get out of her daze and set off to bed.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Forestflight was sharing a vole with Honeystar when Dandylion walked over.

"Honeystar may I talk to you?" Asked Dandylion.

"Sure." Said Honeystar, walking into her den.

"Do you like Forestflight?" Asked Dandylion when they were inside and alone.

"I guess you could say that." Honeystar reasoned.

"How did it feel when you first saw him?" Dandylion asked curiously.

"Well, we're not really together but I do like him. It felt like he was the only one I wanted to talk to. Do you have someone on your mind Dandylion?" Asked Honeystar.

"Yes, kind of. Its Boneflight, I really like him, but he already has a mate. Surely he wouldn't give up Minnowcat for me." Dandylion mewed.

"You never know, sometimes things work out. Now you should get back to hunting, you don't want the clan to go hungry." Honeystar stated. Dandylion nodded and walked away into the pine fresh forest to start hunting.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Minnowcat had just finished washing her paws at the stream when the Shadowclan cat Youthvine came up to her.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi, you should not be talking to me." She stated.

"I know. I will be going now. I was just collecting some wet moss." He said.

She shook her head and turned away. While walking back to the camp she spotted a vole. Getting into her hunting crouch, she pounced on the vole and gave it the killing bite. Grabbing the vole in her mouth she set back off to camp. Dropping the vole in the kill pile, she set off to her den. It was well past dark and she was tired. She plopped into her nest, fixed the moss, and slept. "Minnowcat, Minnowcat." Boneflight whisperd.

"Yes?" Said Minnowcat sleepily.

"Come." Was all Boneflight said.

Minnowcat got up and followed.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." Mewed Boneflight.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Minnowcat.

"It's Dandylion. I think she likes me." Boneflight said.

"Oh. Well what will you do?" Asked Minnowcat?

"I dont know yet." He said.

Minnowcat sighed.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Dandylion was walking along the river when she met Redleaf.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," said Redleaf.

Redleaf walked away to gather more herbs. Dandylion looked around at the white shining clouds, tears slid down her face, she just wished she could be with Boneflight. She walked alone along the forest, watering the ground with her tears. "What more can I ask for, nothing I guess." She said to herself, she had no more questions. She could barely talk. She walked in till her paws got raw, then walked back to camp.

"Hi!" Said Boneflight.

Dandlylion said nothing. She walked into the warriors den. Boneflight shook his head and walked away to hunt. Boneflight walked along the pavement, he sighed. Why can't I just be with Dandylion, he thought. "What more could I ask for?" He sighed again, Walking back to camp when his paws got raw. Both sighed and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dandylion woke up feeling dizzy. Boneflight woke up with the same feeling. They looked at each other and sighed.

"Good! Dandylion, Boneflight, Come here please." Mewed Honeystar.

"Yes?" They said together, looking at each other.

"You two have seemed a little drowsy the last moons." Honeystar said.

"Yes well, umm…. I just have been umm... Been running a lot." Said Dandylion.

"Yes, umm. Me too..." Said Boneflight.

"OK then, you may go." Said Honeystar.

When they had got away into the deeper part of the forest.

"Dandylion? We need to talk about this. Cats are getting suspicious." Said Boneflight.

"I know, I just don't want to talk about it." Dandylion admitted.

"Me either, but we have to." Boneflight wined.

"How?" Asked Dandylion.

"We will think of a way." Boneflight said, walking away into the forest.

Dandylion sighed, shook her head, and walked away into the sunset.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Forestflight, round up the cats that we're taking to the gathering tonight." Ordered Honeystar.

Forestflight nodded and walked away to gather the cats. Soon after the cats were gathered and formed a line, they set off to the gathering. When they arrived, Honeystar jumped onto the branch with the rest of the leaders.

"Hello Bonestar, Berrystar, Minnowstar." Honeystar mewed.

"Hello Honeystar." Said Minnowstar.

Berrystar and Bonestar just nodded.

"The gathering will now begin." Honeystar announced soon after. "Our camp had to be fixed a few moons ago, dogs had come into the camp. We sent out a patrol to chase them into the twoleg places." Honeystar announced, stepping back to let Bonestar speak.

"As we all know, Leaf-bare is going to start soon, prey is already running scarce." Bonestar announced, nodding his head at Minnowstar.

"We have a new apprentice, Trooppaw." Announced Minnowstar. The clans chanted the name Trooppaw Trooppaw Trooppaw.

"A tree fell unexpectedly in our camp a few weeks ago, the camp has been fixed and none injured." Berrystar announced. "Otherwise if no one has anymore information to share, gathering dismissed."

The clan cats went back to their own clans, saying goodbye to the others.

"What an interesting gathering." Mewed Dandylion.


End file.
